


The All of Me

by ArtOfIceSkating



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfIceSkating/pseuds/ArtOfIceSkating
Summary: Studying with Kun on a rainy night...or is there more? You might have a couple of things in mind, and if all else fails you have Shakespeare to back you up.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s), Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 58





	The All of Me

Half of the toes on your left foot were asleep from sitting on them for the last two hours. Your textbook forgotten on the couch, buried under a cushion and the blanket on your lap. Kun’s head was still diligently bent over a notebook, it’s pages stained with the swirl of his neat handwriting. He typed something on his laptop. You watched him as he finished his assignment, listening to the November rain pelt against the windows. You heard footsteps from upstairs; one of his roommates getting ready for bed. You didn’t want to have to walk back to your apartment, you were warm and cozy here.

“Are you almost done?” You ask Kun.

“Yes,” he looks at you “You don’t have to stay if you’re finished studying.”

His eyes return to his lecture notes. You purse your lips, annoyed because you don’t want to leave and because you want him to finish his paper so he can focus on you. You occupy yourself by checking your phone and finishing your tea. You have to try, you have to express how you feel about him in some way. If you leave now you may be waiting months before the perfect opportunity arises again. To get Kun alone for studying was a feat within itself.

Finally, he was hitting ‘save’ on his laptop and closing it, and then putting his notebook away.

“All done, how do you think it turned out?” You say lightly.

“I think it turned out well, now I’m really sleepy.” Kun laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Not very sensual. How could you change this conversation to a sexy conversation. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him peeking at you.

“Do you wanna sleepover, we could watch a movie?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” You reply, cutely snuggling into the couch cushions.

Kun manages to stay awake during the short anime film you watch. He shares the blanket with you, his knee resting against yours the entire time. He stretches during the end credits but makes no move to get up from the couch. A preview for a new show pops up and plays, neither of you moving when that too ends. The living room is silent, save for the patter of rain.

“Oh, Shakespeare’s Complete Works!” You exclaim, getting up to walk over to a shelf filled mostly with games and character figurines. A few books rest on the top shelf, they look mostly unused.

“Yep,” Kun comments awkwardly as he watches you remove the book from the shelf. “Do you really like Shakespeare?”

You trot back to the couch, sitting comfortably next to him; almost against him.

“Well, I really enjoy _Much Ado About Nothing_ , but there’s this one line from _Hamle_ t that is my favourite.” You tell him excitedly.

Kun looks at you, amused but encouraging, as you open the stiff pages, searching for a scene. Your body trembles: from nerves and anticipation.

“Ah, here it is,” you announced with a giggle, Kun’s head brushing against yours as he looked to where your finger pointed to on the page.

“ _That’s a fair thought to lie between maids legs_.” You read aloud, your voice playful but your spirit hopeful that finally, you may have gotten your point across.

If this didn’t work, intimating how you might want a man’s head between your legs; you didn’t know what would. For months you had been trying slip any hints in there.

“Bill, you absolute dog,” Kun said with a grin, his breath on your cheek.

You closed the heavy book, looking up and into his eyes. You sat up straighter, smiling at him as you shifted your body more towards his.

“What?” You asked, searching his face as he stared at you.

The wind picked up and the rain beat harder against the windows. Kun’s eyes flickered from your own to your mouth back up to yours, his weight pressing into you more firmly. Your smile faded as Kun took a deep breath and looked away. Your heart swelled, your hands trembled; so close. Your eyes pretended to study the blanket on your lap, but his quick head snap caused you to look up again as his parted lips crashed into your own.

The kiss was firm and unsure, as were the emotions that flooded within you. When you both realized that neither of you was rejecting the kiss your lips softened. Kisses were slow and tentative—a mere brush of lips. His hand moved to the back of your head and you leaned closer into him, eventually shifting to straddle his lap. Despite your desires, you felt almost dizzy with shock. These were Kun’s hands on your hips, squeezing and running his hands over your clothes; it was Kun’s tongue you felt against your lips. Slowly you rolled your hips against his, the friction caused your breath to hitch as your lips parted from his and kissed up your neck. Kun’s hands found their way under your shirt, his fingers pulling against your skin. Your teeth knocked against his when your lips rejoined, and another roll of your hips made your body warm with pleasure. For a second one of his hands fumbled as he tried to get it under your hoodie. You pulled away from him, a single strand of saliva pulling between each other’s lips as you remove your top in one fluid motion. His eyes were still gazing at your body when you kissed him again, his warm hands exploring your skin was enough to make you melt. You guided his hands to your chest, moaning as he kneaded your breasts. Kun groaned at your slow and deliberate hip rolls against his centre. You could feel him growing beneath you.

“Do you wanna—“ he kissed you as he spoke “—go to my room?”

“Yeah,” you replied, your lips smiling against his.

To your surprise, he placed his arms under your bottom and carried you the 10 feet to his bedroom door. Your legs wrapped around his waist proved to be almost too wide to pass through the narrow entryway, as your knees scrape against the doorframe. Kun sets you on your feet, cupping your face as he kisses you, your hands cling to his shirt. He pulls away from you, letting his hands drop to caress your body as he smirks at you before backing you onto his bed. Kun climbs into bed after you, gently pushing you down against the mattress as he settles his weight on top of you. His mouth begins to explore your upper body, licking and sucking on your exposed skin. His deft fingers play with the band of your Calvin Klein sports bra, his eyes seeking yours for permission: you eagerly nod your head. Kun pushes up your bra, exposing your hardened nipples as he takes one in his mouth. You thread your fingers through his hair as he brushes your nipples with the pads of his fingertips and sucks and nips at them with his mouth. Every nibble causing a wave of heat to build in your core. Your jeans stifle you, and as Kun turns his attention to your lips again you squeeze a hand in between the two of you, brushing against his erection, as you unbutton your pants. His hands do nothing more than softly help you remove them. The removal of your pants reveals a matching pair of Calvin Klein underwear: no mere coincidence. Kun kisses down your body once again, his hands caress your thighs as he kisses down to your waistband and leaves bite marks on your hips. He kisses your thighs as his hands knead your ass. You can feel your arousal pooling between your swollen nether lips, but Kun never touches where you desire him most. Where you have desired him since the first time you met him first semester of freshman year. You close your eyes, relishing the feeling of his fingers pressing into your skin. You feel his breath against your inner thigh near your core, and you open your eyes to find him looking up at you, his expression begging you let him pleasure you. You nodded your head again, brushing his face with your hand as he slipped his fingers under your panties and pulled them to the side.

You hid the moan badly as your head rolls back against his pillows when he licks up your slit. His tongue swirls and presses your clit, you fall apart at his touch. No amount of fantasies about him could compare to the real thing. Gasps fell freely from your mouth, you knew you should be quiet given that his roommate’s bedroom was right above. A moan slips out unwittingly from your mouth as he fucks you gently with his tongue. Your fingers grasp Kun’s hair and your hips press your core to his mouth. His hand finds your mouth to try and muffle your sounds; your breath hot against his palm. You don’t want to delay this any longer, you have waited long enough for this. You push his hand off your face:

“Kun, I want you—for real now.”

His mouth left clit, and when he kissed you again you could taste yourself on him.

“You’re sure?” He asked quietly against your skin.

“Very sure,” you replied, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Kun sat up to take his shirt off, and you sat up to help him undress. His toned body presses against yours as he brings your face to his to kiss you. His cock presses between both of you, hard against your bellies. You lay against the pillows again, Kun kneeling between your legs as he reaches over you to get a prophylactic from his night table. He kisses you as his member slides easily into you from his earlier attentions. He fucks you slow and deep, his hands pressing your thighs down into the mattress. Your mouth falls open as quiet gasps leave it, your fingers pressing marks into his back. With every thrust his chest rubs against your nipples, Kun’s breath is hot in your ear as he tries to contain his moans.

“Faster—“ you gasp into the hot room air.

Kun’s hips snap against yours, fucking you almost hard enough for you to bang your head on the headboard. His cock brushing against your G-spot as he reangles your hips. With every thrust now you can feel your climax building, and the quiet gasps turn into unrestrained moans. Kun moans your name against your sweaty skin as he props himself enough with one hand to fuck you even faster as you both near your climaxes. Your orgasm builds to its peak; your pussy squeezing his member as every new tremor ran through your body. Your moans are replaced by gasps for air as Kun thrusts the last few times, making his pleasure heard. Kun’s weight settles on you for a few moments before he gets up, returning shortly a damp warm cloth to clean your arousal from between your thighs.

It’s late and sleep begins to settle in your eyes. If Kun’s roommates slept through that, it would be a miracle. Kun tucks you into his bed before bringing in your belongings from the couch. He slips under the covers with you, holding you against him.

“You knew what you were doing when you took Shakespeare off the shelf, didn’t you?” He scolded with a gentle squeeze.

“Maybe,” you replied with a smile before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you liked this please consider giving it a kudos or leaving a little comment to make my day :)


End file.
